The Birth of the Lone Wanderer
by Spartan300i8
Summary: The Beginnings of hero of the Wasteland and what made him this way
1. Birth

**NOTE: THIS IS JUST FOR FUN ALL RIGHT ARE BETHESDA I JUST WANTED TO SHARE A STORY I THINK IS GOOD THAT ABOUT IT. THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING THIS IS MY FIRST STORY**

War... war never changes. The world was plagued by nuclear fire and radiation. Thousands were spared from this holocaust by going to underground shelters called vaults. After the bombs fell the Vaults open and people are greeted by this new land change now call the wasteland all those expect those in Vault 101. It is here you are born it is here you will die for in Vault 101 no one ever enters and no one ever leaves.

A bright little quickly happens and then I was able to see a women and behind him a men. He tell the women that gave to me,

"It's a boy we got a son Catherin" your father looking at you with joy

"Oh James we did it a beautiful healthy son." Say Catherin in a weak but joyful voice." Your going to look like your dad, see that Catherin," James said as he was picking me up and holding me against him. "Oh yes very strong just like his daddy." Catherin's voice even with all the pain she was having had a bit of joy and happiness to it."What kind of person are going to be? We'll just have to..." James quickly stop something was going wrong, "James...James..." Catherin was slowing dying. " Catherine? Catherine? She going into cardiac arrest get the baby out of her now!" A women comes in and pushed me out of the room you can here my father trying to save my mother but fails to do so. Time goes on


	2. Childhood

4 years after my birth and the loss of my mother, I was sitting to my room with a face off sadness. Dad came into my room and saw me and he asked, " Whats the matter son? Why are you not out trying to make friends in the Vault?"

"I'm scared of the people of the Vault they all look mean." I said looking at the gray metal floor. "Well then son you in luck, I have someone here that wants to me you. Her name is Amata she is the most friendliest person you can meet in the Vault your age." My father said with a smile on his face as Amata walked in.

"Hi there I'm Amata it's nice to meet you," She said it in a friendly way. I could see her blushing a little I think she likes me, "It's nice to meet you too Amata your very nice to meet me someone who is scared of meeting new people." I said with a smile. She was very pretty and I think dad knew that I like her because of the grin he had on his face as he left us alone."Thank you very much so what do want to do?" Amata ask as she walked around my room. "Want to play a game with me and get to know each other better?" I asked already knowing the answer." Yes, that's a great idea." She said and she blushed again.

After an hour of 2 of playing around and getting to know one another it was time for her to go to her quarters. I was a bit sad of her leaving but I was happy for I have made a new friend who likes me. After awhile dad came in started talking," So son did you enjoy your play date with Amata? It seem like you two got along really well." I smiled at him " yes I did dad and I think she likes me I can't wait to see her again!" Dad had a smile on his face and patted me on the shoulder " I thinks she likes you to son we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Now time for bed I'll see you in the morning" He gave me a hug and sent me on my way to my room. That night I couldn't stop thinking about Amata and I dream about the future. Time goes on


	3. Birthday

Now 10 years old I've met people and got some new friends but I hang with Amata most of the time. We have gotten really close to one another since we first met 6 years ago. When I got to my quarters my father wasn't anywhere around, I went to my room and found a piece of paper on my bed it was from Amata it said

_To my best friend,_

_Hey there good buddy I need you to meet me at the dinner i got something for you there that I think you will like._

_Your best friend, Amata_

I was wondering what could possibly Amata have for me at the dinner that was so special? I went to the dinner, it was dark then, all of a sudden there was a bright flash and I saw everyone here for my birthday! I totally forgot it was my birthday and all these people came.

"Stanley you turn the lights in to. You nearly blinded the poor kid," Said Office Gomez as I was able to see. "Happy birthday son, I'm so proud of you if only your mother was..." Dad was saying until the Overseer interrupted

"Congratulations there young man, I don't need to tell you how special this day is. Down here in Vault 101 when you turn 10 well, your able to take on your first vault responsibilities. So here you are your very own Pip-boy 3000 get use to. You'll be getting your first work day tomorrow" He said with a grin and a laugh. As I was putting my Pip-boy on, Amata came over, "We really got you good this year buddy. Your dad thought that you may have already knew about it, I told him not to worry." She was smiling and was happy. "This is Great Amata I totally forgot that today was my birthday! You did a great job in decorating." She did do a good job and I really loved it and all the people that came except, Butch. He is always mean to me and won't leave other people alone I'm not scared of him though. " You'll never guess what I got you for your birthday. Go on guess!" She was really excited but I had not idea of what it was. " I don't know Amata, I'm completely clueless." Amata had A huge smile on her face, "Ha, I knew you wouldn't know! Who you favorite barbarian? That right Grognak the Barbarian issue 14 and with no missing pages." I was really surprise, it was what I wanted since I was 9 years old,"Where did you get this Amata, thank you." Amata, feeling proud of herself,"I found among my fathers possessions. Imagine him reading comic books? I guess everyone was 10 once." She said with a laugh," Well I guess I let go 'mingle' with your other guest. See you later buddy." Then she did something like never before she gave me a hug. I could see dad in sitting on a stool with a smile on his face and gave a thumbs up. However the Overseer didn't look to happy. I didn't care what he thought of me I only want what Amata thought of me. Old Lady Palmer was calling me over.

"Are you having a good birthday? Goodness I can remember when I was 10 once believe it or not. The vault was practically full at that time. Oh look at me rambling on as you are waiting patiently for present aren't you?" Said Mrs. Palmer. She was a nice person I like listening to her stories." You didn't have to get me a present Mrs. Palmer" I said being nice."Fiddlesticks what 10 year doesn't like to get presents? Here you go here is a nice sweet roll all for you and no sharing." I thanked Mrs. Palmer for the sweet roll and at that time Andy, a robot, was about to cut the cake. Andy started cutting the cake and pieces went flying everywhere and then Andy apologized for what happen. Butch then came to me.

"Hey I'm Hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Give that sweet roll Old Lady Palmer gave you!" Butch look really hungry so I had some fun " Go soak your head in a radiation puddle your not getting my sweet roll!" Apparently that made Butch mad, " Why you little when I get my hands on you!" Butch start chasing me around the dinner. Officer Gomez came over and told Butch to stop then he came over to me," Is everything alright care telling me what happen?" I told him that Butch tried to take my sweet roll. Gomez told me not to worry that he will take care of Butch then Amata came over "What's Butches problem?" I told her what happen," Well we all know how easy to piss off Butch he is a butt head." She laugh and left. I decided to talk to dad. He ask me if Butch was giving me a hard time. " Don't worry dad, I'm not scared of him." I said eating my sweet roll. "That's good to hear son. Once you start letting bullies get to you you'll never hear the end of it." Then the intercom in the dinner was ringing. Dad answer it then went to me "That was Jonas on the intercom. We have something for you go meet him on the Reactor Level. I don't think anyone would mind if you slip out of here." He pat me on the back. As I was leaving Beatrice Armstrong, who was a close friend to my father and help him take care of me, stopped me in the hall to wish me a happy birthday. I thanked her and then she said since this was an special occasion she decided to write me a poem. I thank her for the poem and I'd treasure it in my heart forever. I finally got to the Reactor Level and then Jonas stop me.

"What are you doing down here young man?" He said suspiciously, " I thought kids weren't allowed down on the Reactor Level?" Worried of getting in trouble I said, " I'm sorry my dad just told me to come down here." Jonas laugh, " Calm down kid. Listen now that your 10 you don't have to take guff like that from adults know. If you wait on moment I think your dad would like to give you your gift himself" We waited a minute or two he finally showed up." Are you ready for your surprise?" He ask with a grin. " What kind of surprise?" I asked. What could he possibly got me that required me to come down here? "The Overseer says your old enough to work, so we thought you were old enough to have your BB gun." He said with joy as he handed it to me. I was really surprise, " We can't shoot here though." I said. "No we can not unless we want the Overseer beating down our door. Me and Jonas found a place where you can shoot. We got it all set up you can come down here and shoot anytime you want." I follow my dad and Jonas to there homemade firing range. "This is perfect, thank you, you two are the best." After thanking them I shoot all the targets and killed my first Radroach. Then Jonas took a picture of me and dad stand side by side. Time goes on


	4. Love is in the air

2 years after my 10th birthday I have spent some of time shooting the targets down at the firing range that my father and Jonas made for me on my birthday but most of my free time is hanging out with Amata. I have been getting these strange feelings for her that I had never had before. I think I'm in love with her. I want to ask her out but I'm scare of rejection and losing a friend. As I was sitting on my bed looking at the cold grey metal wall, dad came and could tell I had something on my mind."What on your mind son?" I turned my head to face him, "I got these feelings for Amata, I think I'm in love with her. What do you say about that dad?" My father turned away for a seconds, I think he was sad sort of and I have brought back the memories of mom. He back to face me and said," I know how you feel son. That's how I felt about your mother. Don't be scare son Amata will still be your friend if she doesn't want to go out with you you will be sad for awhile but you will get over it trust son." He had smile on his face but I could see he was holding back tears.

I left my quarters to thinks of how to ask Amata out. I walk to the dinner then to the Reactor Level then finally to my firing range. As I was walking to the Reactor level Amata ran up behind me and gave me a hug from behind," Hey there buddy how you doing?" I turned around she was smiling," I doing great Amata I have thinking about something for awhile" I looked down at the shiny floor so she didn't see me blush. "Whats been on your mind? Care if I walk with you to where you were going?" She playing with her hair a little I could see her blushing and I was thinking that she like the way I like her. " I don't want to talk about it and I don't mind at all, I would like the company." I said as we started walking side by side. While we walking down the step she stop me to ask me something," Do like me more as a friend?" She said as she stared into my eyes. " I'm going to be honest with you Amata. I really want to go out with you but I fear that you would be mad at me.." Then, all of a sudden she quickly gave me kiss and then said," I have been waiting for you to ask me out and I would never be mad at you, your my best friend and I could never be mad at you." That moment I could of never been happier than that moment, "I love Amata will you go out with me?" She grab my hands, " Yes honey I will go out with you." She gave me a kiss and I walked her to her quarters when it was time to go to bed.

News Spread quickly of the Overseers daughter had a boyfriend. As we walk through the hall we had people Congratulated us and then we saw that other people started dating due to us. The Overseer however, didn't really approve of Amata dating a 'lowlife' like me. He tried to take Amata out of my class and give her private classes until we look at the Vault's manual that says you can't do that.

2 years went by as me and Amata being together and all though her father tried to separate my father encouraged it just saying one thing, " I don't want to a grandfather to fast. Promise ?" We both agreed to his promise.

One day while I was walking Amata to her quarters Butch and his 'gang' the Tunnel Snakes stop us. "Well well look what we got here, the Vaults newest couple," Butch said with a grin as he and his gang blocked our way. "Let us through Butch and there will no problems" I said. Butch thinks that he can push everyone and get away with it. " What you going to do about you little punk. It be a shame if something was to happen to your girl" Butch started walking towards us and then he tried to grab Amata. I didn't let him I shoved him away from Amata and Butches cronies caught him and he was really angry, "Alright pal you ask for it Wally, Paul you get Amata I'll deal with lover boy her" As Wally and Paul got closer I told Amata to stay behind me. It was easy fending off Wally and Paul they both ran to safety and watch as me and Butch. Butch took me by surprise and next thing I know is I was on the ground and my nose was bleeding. I was able to dodge Butch and get a few hits on his chest. We were throwing punches left and right and then Butch gave up, "Alright you win lover boy for now, best count yourself lucky. Come on Tunnel Snakes lets get out of here." Amata can over to me and check me out. I had a broken nose and a black eye.

I was place under house arrest for 'attempting murder' he thought that I wouldn't be able to see Amata but I still did. Officer Gomez let Amata go through since she had all my class work and Gomez liked us he would let her stay with and chat. I was let free early for good behavior and things were back to normal except that Butch and his Tunnel Snakes left us alone.

Time goes on...


	5. Test then Celebration

Now 16 years old me and Amata are doing well together now we had to take the Generalize Occupational Aptitude Test or G.O.A.T it suppose to tell what kind of job we are going to have in the Vault everyone takes it when they are 16. Then dad he told me why we can't leave the vault and said that the outside was a terrible place. I didn't know how he knew but I went along with I went to class and Amata sat behind me and she wish me luck on the test. After answering all the question I handed my to Mr. Brotch and my job was Fry Cook. It was better than being a garbage burner, after class me and celebrated. We went to and storage room and lock the door. What we... I can't really say. Lets just say if she hadn't taking that pill, we may have broke dad's promise.

By my 19th birthday I was going to propose to Amata on August 17, 2277


	6. Things go Wrong

The big day finally came when I was going to propose to Amata. I was sleeping when all of a sudden Amata was waking me. She seem so scare, " Your father has left the Vault I don't know how but he did and my father's men are looking for you." I was trying to calm her down, "Amata, he couldn't have left that's impossible." Amata was almost in tears," They killed Jonas and if you don't hurry you will be next." I was shock " They are going to play for this what are we going to do?" Amata was calming down, "We going to have to follow in your father's footsteps, your going to have to leave the Vault." She handed me a pistol and told me to use it only as a last result and she would meet me at the Vault's entrance.

She left and I gather my things as I was leaving Office Kindle try to stop me but Radroaches got to him and killed him. As I pass Butches quarters he came running out and he said he need my help. I was surprise Butch... needing my help? I asked him what was wrong. He said that his mom was being attacked by Radroaches. I decided to help Butch out with his problem. After saving Butches mother he gave Tunnel Snakes jacket. I continued my way to the Vault door and then Officer Gomez stopped me. He said it was a shame it came to this that my father was a good man. As I pass the security room I could hear the Overseer interrogating Amata I ran in and Office Mack attacked me and I put him down. Then I told the Overseer I was leaving without a fight and he said alright by him.

I got to the Vault door I looked at the dark tunnel and there was Amata waiting for me. " Thank you Amata I couldn't have done this with out you." I said this was horrible I had blood on me where I had to kill the officers to save myself. " Yes you could of you don't need me." Amata said looking down. " Come with me Amata we can survive on the outside together." Asking her while holding out my hand. " As tempting as it is I can't the Vault needs me more that you. I hope you find your father. Maybe we'll see each other again. Goodbye honey I love you." She gave me a kiss and I told her my choices would be what she thought would be best and that I love and would always think about her. I walk through the Vault door and the greeted by skeletons and signs begging to come in. As I walk to the door leading to the outside world I could hear the giant metal door closing. There was no turn back now.

This is the Beginning of Lone Wanderer and there are more stories to come


End file.
